In the field of display technology, amorphous silicon (a-Si) technology and low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) technology are relatively widely used. With development of display technology, LTPS technology is more and more widely used because it can lead to characteristics of high efficiency and high definition.
In the prior art, when an array substrate is manufactured by using LTPS technology, there may be a relatively large leakage current in the pixel region of the array substrate. When an array substrate is manufactured by using a-Si technology, due to pattern structures of the periphery region of the array substrate, it may be difficult to design a narrow frame for a display panel and a display apparatus comprising the array substrate.
As above, in the prior art, there is still no technical solution for reducing the leakage current of the pixel region while making the display panel and the display apparatus have a narrow frame.